1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory system and, more particularly, to a memory system which processes data to a memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this, the use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. These portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having a semiconductor memory device (memory device) for storing data. A memory device may be used as a main memory device or an auxiliary data storage device of a portable electronic device.
Memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Examples of memory devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).